


Surveillance

by noelia_g



Category: Leverage, White Collar
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelia_g/pseuds/noelia_g





	Surveillance

Hardison has to admit, he's not entirely sure what the fuck happened in that half an hour when the comms went down, and honestly, he doesn't want to imagine it. Not in great detail, at least. Well, not when it comes to details about Caffrey. Oh, well, fine, whatever.

Anyways, all he knew was that urban legend about Parker stealing a painting after it had been forged and switched by Caffrey. And that's impressive, because Parker can smell a valuable painting. No, really, she can. She leans in and sniffs and she's rarely mistaken.

It's enough to cause some bad blood between them, that for sure.

And then it goes somehow like this.

"We have a problem," Eliot says through gritted teeth. And when it's Eliot telling you there's a problem, well, there is a problem.

"Caffrey's here," Nate agrees, his tone more suited to an 'oh, fuck'. "Where's Parker?"

"She's on her way to the vault. Parker, can you hear me?" Hardison asks, switching between camera views on his screen, trying to find one that would show her movement. No such luck. Maybe she's in the vents. Hopefully she's in the vents.

"What you think she could do?" Eliot asks, his voice muffled a little as he makes his way through the crowd.

"Remember the guy she stabbed with a fork?" Nate mutters. "I don't think Caffrey would be that lucky. Where is he, anyway? Anyone got the visual on Caffrey?"

"Negative," Eliot says. "Fuck," he adds, echoing everyone's sentiments.

Hardison clicks through the camera views again. Nothing, no Parker, no Caffrey. The vault doesn't have cameras on the inside, however, so maybe she's in there, and maybe Caffrey saw Eliot and decided whatever he's been planning was more trouble than it was worth?

Yeah, Hardison doesn't believe it either.

Nate sighed heavily then said briskly "Alright. Sophie, keep Mikhail occupied. Eliot, I'll need you to find Parker and…"

"Relax, guys," Parker cut in, and Hardison could hear her eyeroll through the comms. "I'm fine."

He caught the movement on the camera and almost choked on his own tongue. "Girl, you didn't," he muttered.

"What is it?" Eliot asked sharply, the same moment as Nate prompted "Hardison?"

On the screen, the vault's doors opened and Parker sneaked outside, followed closely by Caffrey. Very closely, his hand on her hip, and how was it that it was still attached to him? Hardison half expected Parker to spin and tear it off, and then beat Caffrey to death with it, but she didn't. Oh, she turns, yes, but she just smiled and pusher a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I have the painting, guys, cool down. It was easy."

"Not the only thing that was," Hardison muttered and gulped as she looked up, straight into the camera, and tilted her head. That had potential to be dangerous. For him. "Didn't say anything, not me. Sitting here, quiet like a little mouse, me."

Parker smiled winningly and leaned to give Caffrey a quick kiss goodbye, then walked down the corridor, straightening her dress.

Hardison was going to need therapy. Years of it.


End file.
